Una broma en Halloween
by Annye Albarn
Summary: ¿que haria Tyson si viera monstruos?, ¿como reaccionaria?, ¿y si sus amigos le hacen una broma?. FELIZ HALLOWEEN! primer one-shot


Este es mi primer one-shot de beyblade, espero que les guste ******************************************************  
"charla"

pensamientos

[recuerdos]

~flashback~

+cambio de escenario+

Era un dia soleado de verano, como todos los dias en el dojo; y un beyluchador estaba acostado en el suelo frio de ese dojo,  
pero no era cualquier beyluchador, era el tri-campeon mundial, Tyson Granger

"uf, que calor, me estoy azando" el pelia azul estaba recostado en el suelo, sin saber que alguien se acercaba

"jah!"

"auch!" se quejo al sentir un dolor insoportable en la cara, a causa de una espada de madera, la misma que usa su abuelo "abuelo, que haces?" se sentia molesto por el golpe y le reprocho, sentandose

"tienes que empezar el entrenamiento y dejar de ser flojo"

"pero es verano y hace demasiado calor" le decia a su abuelo desganadamente

"bueno, pero no olvides que..." asi, el señor Granger, comenso su discurso de seguro que el muchacho no se acordo, jeje, tan distraido como siempre

ah, comenzo con su discurso otra vez, mejor me voy. Tengo que ser sigiloso

solo voy a darle una oportunidad, solo hoy cuando el abuelo del peliazul se dio la vuelta, Tyson se escabuyo

+Una vez fuera...+

puf, no hay nada que hacer, que mal el peliazul iba caminando por los caminos de la ciudad, sin saber que era seguido por unas sombras ah, tengo una idea voy a visitar a Max y de ahi se dirigio a la casa del rubio

+En casa de Max+

"Max!" gritaba Tyson, mientras tocaba la puerta "mmm, sera que se habran ido a algun lado?" este dejo de tocar la puerta "entonces, si no esta Max, voy con Kenny!" dijo felizmente marchando hacia su nueva ruta

+Mas tarde, en casa de Kenny+

" no hay nadie?, estaran en el patio?" se dirigio al patio de la casa del casta o " que rayos!" Tyson se paralizo al ver a su amigo ensangrentado tirado en el suelo " Jefe!" se arrodillo a su lado y empezo a sollozar "Jefe... mejor me voy no quiero enfrntarme a esto, no ahora" de alli se dirigio a cualquier lado, demasiado triste y susurrando uno que otro "Kenny..."

+De mientras, no tan lejos de alli+

"mph, que patetico es esto, aunque me gustaria ver la cara que pone Tyson cuando llegue la hora"

"se que esto es raro, pero valdra la pena, Tyson no sera tan orgulozo despues de lo que le vamos a hacer, jeje"

"si, eso es cierto, pero que le habra pasado que esta tan triste?"

"de seguro vio el "cadaver" de Kenny"

+Devuelta con Tyson+

Tyson iba caminando por las calles rumbo a cualquier lugar con la vista baja y las manos en los bolsillos, mientras seguia su paso se detuvo " daria todo por saber que pasa!, diablos... mejor voy al parque, este calor me mata" y de alli se dirigio al parque

+poco de despues, con el castaño+

"hay, que paso?, me duele la cabeza" Kenny se habia levantado frotandose la cabeza, pero cuando se vio la mano tenia "sangre" "sangre?... no, es ketchup, jeje se me debio caer encima cuando trataba de hacer el efecto de la sangre, jeje, voy a limpiarme. Ah! y tengo que llevar la maquina de niebla, tengo que darme prisa" y haci fue a lavarse la cabeza y a entregar una maquina de niebla

+En el dojo+

"me pregunto cuando va a llegar Kenny con la maquina de niebla" Hitoyi llevaba una hora dando vueltas, estaba exasperado porque el jefe no llegaba con la maquina "esa maquina es privilegial"

"ya Hitoyi, veras que va a llegar en pocos minutos" el abuelo lo tranquilizaba, porque sentia que si no lo hacia Hitoyi podria perder los estribos

"de acuerdo, abuelo" y como si fuera un espectro aparecio Kenny con la esperada maquina

"ya... llegue al fin..."

"bien ahora a preparar la sorpresa" asi Hitoyi se llevo la maquina y empezaron a preparar los disfraces, el dojo y el ambiente

+Mas tarde...+

"y... listo todo perfecto, ahora hay que abisar a los chicos"

"si, yo lo hago" Kenny agarro el celular y empezo a marcar numeros

+En el parque+

en el parque se hallaban tres sombras vigilando a un peliazul sentado en una banca. Una de las sombras llevaba un celular y entonces empezo a vibrar

"oh, es mi celular, Hola?... aja... esta todo listo?... bien... lo haremos, adios"

" que paso?"

"dicen que esta todo listo, ahora hay que llevarlo hasta alli, sin que se de cuenta de que somos nosotros"

"tengo una idea" la sombra mas chica se levanto y se posiciono frente al peliazul y murmuro "Tyson..." el oji azul se percato de el

"¿como sa... hey, espera" quizo preguntarle que ¿como sabia su nombre?, pero despues la sombra se alejo corriendo y como inercia lo siguio

"perfecto, vamos"

"si" y asi las dos sombras fueron detras de ellos dos

+Cerca del dojo+

bien, estoy cerca la sombra que estaba corriendo por delante era perceguido por Tyson que le gritaba que se detuviese, pero seguia corriendo y en un momento acelero el paso

"rayos" mascullo el ojiazul, arto de perseguir a esa persona o lo que fuese. Los dos corrian con una distancia entre ellos y Tyson se percato a donde lo queria llevar mi casa? penso este pero algo no encajaba todo alrededor de su casa estaba llena de niebla ¿niebla? el peliazul vio como la sombra se adentraba en la sombra y desde alli lo perdio de vista "demonios"

"bien, me perdio de vista, jeje no sabe que esta dentro de su propia casa, presisamente en su patio"

"perfecto, ahora hay que entrar y no toparse con el, por ahora" la sombra mas alta se alejo perdiendose en la niebla

"uf...que raro es verlo tan entusiasmado, de seguro es para ver a Tyson extremadamente asustado, bueno casi nunca lo entendemos" la sombra mediana todavia no se habia adentrado en la niebla y de unos de sus bolsillos saco un celular "ya esta dentro"

"bien, solo asustenlo y despejaremos todo"

"esta bien" y luego de eso guardo el electrodomestico y se adentro al igual que los demas, pero una sombra aun mas chica que las otras tres lo veia desde la esquina

"esta sera una victoria" y se adentro tiempo despues

+Con Tyson+

La niebla era densa y todavia no se veia nada

" donde te metiste, cobarde?, da la cara!" Tyson estaba enfadado, no veia nada, parecia una trampa, ya casi iba a marcharse ,pero vio una sombra acercarse, esta era mas alta que el y cuando lo distinguio bien " ahhh!, alejate monstruo!"

jajajajaja, que gracioso nunca me imagine que mostrara esa parte suya, jajaja, el agrandado campeon mundial era un cobarde

" vete vampiro!"

vampiro?, ah... por dios no sabia que seria el primero en asustarlo estos eran los pensamientos de la sombra de media altura bueno, es hora de mi turno se saco la capa negra dejando ver a un homre lobo

" vete!" y cuando se habia alejado, venia otra sombra, esta era mas chica que la anterior " ¡un hombre lobo!, ¡ahh!" empezo a correr, pero se tropezo "auch, un escalon?" cuando volteo a un lado vio a... " ¡una momia!" y como no se podia levantar se arrastro hacia atras y vio a los tres monstruos que habia visto "¡ no me coman!" se cubrio la cara y cuando pensaba que habia muerto escucho una voz conocida espera esa voz la conosco, ¿pero esta riendo?" ¿Kai?"

"jajajaja, el tri-campeon mundial asustado, jajaja"

"bueno, parece que acabamos"

" Max?"

"Kenny, ya la puedes apagar"

" ¿Rei?, ¿que esta pasando aqui?" todo se habia despejado y el peliazul reconocio el lugar, era su patio, vio al frente que estaban sun amigos disfrazados, Rei era el hombre lobo, Kai el vampiro y Max la momia, estaban todos riendo, tambien en ese lugar estaba Hitoyi en una silla, Kenny cerca de una maquina y su abuelo detras de el "¿ que esta pasando aqui? ¡exijo una respuesta!"

"lo que pasa Tyson es que... ¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN!" todos en ese momento gritaron esa festibidad, el ojiazul lo habia olvidado,  
era halloween y no se percato de ello

"debiste verte la cara, Granger, jaja"

"si, Kai tiene razon, te asustaste demasiado" Max estaba a punto de caerse por no soportar la risa, de mientras Tyson estaba enojado, que hasta su cara se habia puesto roja

"bueno, ya solo fue una broma, pero no culpen a Tyson, en la realidad si somos monstruos" Rei parecia que era el unico que no se burlaba de el, estaba agradesido, pero con los demas no era asi

Se pasaron toda la tarde hablando de eso y luego se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que Kai se habia unido a ellos, pero puede ser que haya sido para asustar al peliazul. Cuando cayo la noche todos iban a pedir dulces, o casi todos, Kai solo iba a acompañarlos al igual que Hitoyi de mientras que el abuelo se iba a quedar en casa, cuando todos iban a salir a pedir dulces se aparecio frente a ellos un esqueleto con ojos como el fuego

" EL ESQUELETO DE LA MANSION! AHHH!", todos habian gritado y corrido hacia la casa a exepcion de Hitoyi que no sabia de que se trataba y cuando escucho una risita se percato de quien era

" ¿Hiromi?"

"hola Hitoyi, jeje, ¿los has visto?"

"si, los vi, esa fue buena, buen disfras"

"gracias, feliz halloween"

"Feliz halloween"

Despues de eso todo se aclaro y todos querian matar a Hiromi, cuando todos se fueron a dormir, los G-Revolution no pudieron dormir con el recuerdo de ese esqueleto

~FIN~

jeje, espero que les haya gustado, comenten si quieren y no tengo nada mas que decir, exepto FELIZ HALLOWEEN! XD

Les mando un beso adios ^.^


End file.
